Run from you, run to you
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: "the second she steps on that plane" "She's dead" What if Ressler had caught up to Keen after he raided the Russian convoy that was taking her? *one-shot*


**A/N - Ok, I'm terrible at smutty stuff, but I kinda liked what happened here. The idea comes from thepianogirl1 from tumblr. Thanks for the prompt. that was fun!**

* * *

"The second she steps on that plane"

"She's dead" He understood the message, and entered his SUV without even paying attention to whoever was around him. Samar was trying to understand what was going on, but he didn't care about her.

He stepped onto the accelerator, thinking about all the things that would happen if he didn't get to the car in time. Horrible pictures of her lying on the ground, motionless, dead. _Dammit, Liz._

His blood was boiling in his veins. He felt like he could raise a horse above his head. He spotted the black car with the diplomatic plates. That is going to cause a scandal. He's going to hear about it for months. _To hell with it._

 _Bam_! He hit the back of the car, startling everyone inside it as the back window shattered. Then he drove to stay side by side with it, and he could see her. Her incredulous eyes, scared, _what have they done to you, Liz?_ He never imagined she was scared of…him.

 _Bam!_ He turned the wheel to knock the car off the road, but the driver was good. He noticed the man inside getting ready to fight, picking up guns. Someone was pointing at him. He felt the bullet pass behind him, really close.

He saw a struggle inside the car, and the man pointing the gun wasn't doing it anymore. He was now fighting for the gun, with her. He turned the wheel one more time, hitting the side of the car, and observed as they drove straight to a cement block and finally stopped.

He had trouble leaving the car, his vision was blurry, his legs resisting to work. But he had to do it, _he had to._ He moved slowly towards the car and one second before he left the side of his car, being completely vulnerable, he saw the light of the sun on a barrel of the gun held by the driver. And then, two shots, and the driver was dead. _Liz!_ He took a deep breath and approached the car slowly, only to find the opposite door opened. She wasn't there. he looked at the street running along and saw her blonde hair bright moving side to side as she ran.

"Keen!" he screamed, and then jumped over the car, not really paying attention to the other men that came behind him. One of them tried to catch him, but couldn't, and he ducked just in time when another one shot at him. He looked over the side of the car and aimed at them, taking just one shot each to put them down. Then, turned his attention back on the street.

He ran as fast as he could, hoping she hadn't taken a turn. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he didn't know how long he could go without it asking for mercy. He stopped at a crossroad and took a deep breath, holstering his gun and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked to all the sides, and when he was about to give up, he heard the sound of someone knocking down a metal trashcan. He looked at the direction of the sound, and ran there, hopeful it wasn't just a cat or something.

The alley ran long between two tall buildings, and ended in a high wall, it was dead end. She stopped when she reached the wall and screamed "shit!" before turning back and finding him. She breathed deeply and went straight to him, tackling him down as they learn in Quantico.

She tries to stop him struggling and straddles him, pinning him on the ground, reaching for his hand, for his gun. It wasn't there. it was in his holster. She stops, confused, what allows him to turn them over and be on top of her. The sudden movement causes her to hit her head on the ground, and she feels a stinging pain as he is now trying to take her arms. She takes a second to recover, and then closes her right fist and hits his face in a strong blow that pulls him backwards, allowing her to stand up, but his hand is already gripping her wrist, so when she tries to stand on her feet and run, he pulls her and they both kneel down, and he grabs her other wrist and puts them both on her back.

"Elizabeth Keen, you're under arrest." He clips his cuffs on one of her wrists and she isn't even paying attention to him as he says her rights. On a last desperate move to escape, she puts one foot on the ground and growls as she tries hard to get out of his grip.

Her uncuffed wrist slips from his sweaty hands and she's now able to stand up, and as she does he takes his gun and points at her.

"Stop!" he screams, and she sees no escape but raise her hands and turn over to look at him.

"What are you going to do, Ress? You're going to shoot me?" she scorns, panting, tired, her heart beating so fast and so strong she can feel it in her chest.

"Stop, Liz! Let me take you in."

"They are going to kill me!" she screamed, as if it was the tenth time she said it and he still couldn't understand.

"The Russians were going to kill you!" he screamed louder than she did, and she stopped at his remark.

"What are you saying? Why would they kill me?"

"the officer who allowed your move, he is Cabal, you would be dead the second you hit that plane."

So he raided the convoy not to stop them, but to save her.

"So you saved me?"

"Of course I did" he said, as if not understanding why she would ask that obvious question.

"Let me go, Ress" she pleaded, her voice calmer, a little bit more like their late night conversations in their office. Her voice invaded his ears and he couldn't think straight, mixing that moment to those memories. "Save me, again. I believe in you". He looked at her, so different with a blonde hair, but the same eyes, the same blue eyes that used to comfort him at the end of a hard day, the same blue eyes that made him promise he would stop using the pills and look for help. Oh, if she knew the power those eyes have on him.

He didn't know what came on to him. What strange power took over his body and his mind and made him do that. But he put his gun down and paced towards her, grabbing the back of her head with his free hand as he captured her lips with his.

He could feel her body stiff and shocked slowly yield to his touch as she put her arms around his torso and reciprocated the kiss.

They moved together towards the side wall of the alley, and he threw his gun on the floor as he pinned her against the wall, holding her face with both his hands, kissing her more and more furiously. She moved her hands from his back to his neck and then the back of his head, clutching his hair between her fingers.

They broke the kiss and gasped for air, their eyes deep into each other's, the only form of communication they had. They kissed again, now a little less intensely, their hands going over their bodies, trying to feel every inch. She grabbed the sides of his Kevlar vest to pull him closer, as he moved down to kiss her chin, her jaw, and then spend his time on her neck.

Their hearts were now pounding not of running, or fear, but because of the heat of that moment. They were beating in the same speed, the same rhythm. She was gasping and moaning on his ear, wanting, needing to feel that after all that running. She wanted him.

"Make love to me" she whispered, and then bit his earlobe. He stopped kissing her neck.

"Here?" he asked. They were in a back alley, after all. Running. She was a fugitive, he was her captor, police and the FBI could be there in any minute.

"Now" she let out on a moan that drove him crazy, so he went back to her neck, sucking it gently, and then moving back to her lips. His hands were now under her t-shirt, caressing her skin. He moved to the zipper in her jeans, and opened it, putting his hand inside and feeling her from her underwear. She panted as he touched her. Then, her hands moved to his groin to open his pants and as much as it felt so good to feel her touch, he stopped her.

"No. I won't make love to you in an alley, where the cops can be here any minute. When I make love to you, you will be a free woman."

They moved to look at each other, and their eyes lingered inside the other's for a few seconds as he still touched her, making circles with the tips of his fingers. She opened her mouth and moaned to the feelings it was causing her, and he grabbed her lips again as he moved his hand inside the underwear, feeling her completely.

She was wet and his fingers slipped inside easily as she moved her legs to hold him close as she went closer and closer to the edge.

When she finally reached it, she screamed in his ear and grabbed his head furiously, pulling his hair so strong it hurt, but he didn't mind. He then framed her head with both his hands and kissed her again, now slowly, his tongue touring inside her mouth as she recovered her breath and came down from her bliss.

They broke apart right when they started to hear the sound of the sirens, and that took them out of their moment. She closed her jeans and looked around, still trying to understand what had happened. She looked at him in front of her, sweaty, his eyes filled with lust, his hair messy like she had never seen before, the bulge in his pants showing her he would have a hard time when the police came and he had to pretend nothing happened.

"What now?" she said, expecting him to finish clasping his cuffs on her wrists, but instead he grabbed it and took his keys out of his pocket, opening it and removing it from her.

"Go!" he said, closing his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was doing. Inside his mind, it would be better if she surrendered, and came with him. But he also knew that the cabal was everywhere, specially inside the task force, and she would never be safe. Unless she was with Red.

"Ress"

"Go, Keen. Now!" the sirens were coming closer and closer, so she just motioned towards him, cupped his face on her hands and kissed him, and then looked into his eyes.

"I'll be back, and it will be over. I believe in you. and we will finish this."

He couldn't stop a slight grin as she said it, considering what had just happened and how that changed them, how that would change the course of this pursuit.

He closed his eyes as she went away, he didn't want to see her going. He licked his lips searching for her taste, breathing in and out, trying to relax and return to earth.

He left the alley to the street and found Samar running in his direction. He looked at all the sides of the road, and saw nobody. She was fast.

"What happened?"

"I cornered her in the alley, but she knocked me out" he lied, although it wasn't really a lie. She had knocked him out.

He entered his battered SUV and gave the keys to Samar. As they started moving, he looked at the empty streets in search for a sign of her, a sign that she would be alright. He would dream about it, over and over from now on. Well, better than dreaming of her dead.


End file.
